This Feeling
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Menurutmu, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu bagaimana?"/ "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi,"/ "Dimana Kaito-kun ?"/ "Jadi kau—"/"Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu,"/ Bad Summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)


**Disclaimer: Yamaha **_**corp.**_

**Tittle: **This Feeling

**My first KaiLuka fanfic!**

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Warning:** OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Monoton, membosankan, ide pasaran, nggak nyambung, dan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

**Summary:** "Menurutmu, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu bagaimana?"/ "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi,"/ "Dimana Kaito-_kun_?"/ "Jadi kau—"/"Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu,"/

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion Kaito berlari menaikki tangga sebuah rumah dengan tergesa. Ditangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat muda. Sedangkan tangan kirinya disibukkan oleh sebuah plastik berisi beberapa cemilan.

"Luka!" Ia berseru sambil membuka pintu berwarna coklat didepannya. Dan ia bisa melihat sahabatnya, Megurine Luka tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya yang sudah dipenuhi buku-buku tebal dan kini, gadis itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlambat," Ucap Luka dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Dan Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

Luka menghela nafas. "Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minum," Suruh Luka. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Haaah, Apa anak itu tidak bisa sedikit ramah padaku?" Tanya Kaito entah pada siapa begitu Luka sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. "Padahal dia dulu anak yang sangat ceria dan menyenangkan," Tambahnya sambil duduk di kasur kepunyaan Luka.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Luka ketika ia sampai didalam kamarnya dan mendapati Kaito duduk dikasurnya sambil mengunyah cemilan. Gadis ini berjalan mendekati Kaito dan menaruh nampan berisi 2 gelas jus itu di sebuah meja bulat yang berada tak jauh dari kasurnya.

Kaito mengarahkan matanya pada buku bersampul coklat yang tadi ia bawa. "Kau tahu kan kalau pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Akaito-_sensei_ harus dikumpul besok," Kaito membuang nafasnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti cara menjawab soal-soal yang ia berikan."

"Itu semua karena kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan _sensei_," Luka mengambil buku bersampul coklat muda yang ada dilantai lalu membolak-balik buku itu hingga ia menemukan soal yang dimaksud Kaito.

"Kacamataku," Gumamnya sambil hendak berdiri, bermaksud mengambil kacamatanya yang terletak dimeja belajarnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," Dengan segera, Kaito mengambil kacamata berbingkai _shappire_ kepunyaan Luka.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Luka sambil memakai kacamatanya dan mulai membaca soal-soal yang tertulis dibuku Kaito. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Soal ini mudah sekali. Sepuluh menit saja sudah cukup untuk mengerjakannya," Luka mendecak.

"Bagimu," Kaito kembali mengunyah cemilannya. "Otakku ini terlalu jenius, jadi soal mudah seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa kujawab."

Luka mendengus. "Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali," Ucapnya.

Kaito hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Luka. "Jadi bisakah kau mengajariku sesuatu tentang pekerjaan rumah ini?" Tanya Kaito.

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Apa boleh buat," Ucapnya. Sukses membuat senyum Kaito makin melebar. Dan lelaki itu pun berpindah posisi dengan duduk disebelah Luka. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari nomor pertama."

.

.

.

"Kau benar, soal ini sangat mudah sekali," Kaito berujar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Irisnya ia arahkan menuju jam dinding yang tergantung didinding atas meja belajar Luka. "Tiga puluh menit ya," Kaito tersenyum puas.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," Suruh Luka.

"He? Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. "Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam," ia menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Biasanya—"

"Kau sudah tidak ada perlu denganku kan?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Tapi aku masih ingin disini."

Luka hanya diam sambil meletakkan kacamatanya.

"Luka," panggil Kaito setelah keduanya diselimuti hening yang cukup lama.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu bagaimana?"

Luka terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak perlahan memenuhi dadanya. '_Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?' _Batinnya.

"Luka?"

Panggilan Kaito membuat Luka tersadar. "Hatsune Miku? Maksudmu anak dari kepala sekolah?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak dekat dengannya," Luka meminum jusnya, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering seiring dengan rasa sesak yang semakin memenuhi dadanya.

"Begitu ya," Kaito terlihat kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Dan Luka sukses merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Kaito. Pasti sekarang Kaito pikir kalau ia peduli pada lelaki itu.

Kaito tertawa. "Kurasa aku menyukainya," Ucapnya ringan. Tak tahu kalau Luka yang duduk disebelahnya kini tengah merasa seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kau mengatakan itu," Suara gadis itu tiba-tiba terdengar parau tanpa ia sadari. "Seingatku, minggu lalu kau baru saja putus dengan gadis pirang dari kelas satu itu."

"Lenka maksudmu?"

Luka hanya diam.

"Tapi yang ini berbeda." Kaito menjeda kalimatnya. "Hatsune itu baik, pintar, cantik, dan—"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," Sungguh, Luka sudah tak tahan lagi. Matanya sudah terasa sangat panas karena air mata yang ingin berebut keluar. Mungkin sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sesak yang sekarang sudah memenuhi dadanya.

"Ternyata memang benar, ada yang aneh denganmu," Kaito menatap lekat sosok Luka sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Luka mendengus. Kesal karena ucapan Kaito tepat sasaran. _Tidak hanya kau, aku pun juga merasakan ada yang aneh pada diriku._

"Ada yang menganggumu lagi?" Tanya Kaito sambil menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luka.

'_Kau yang menggangguku!_' Luka berseru dalam hati.

"Siapa yang menggagumu?" Kaito bertanya, kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Tidak ada yang mengangguku," Luka menggeleng. Kemudian berdiri. "Jangan anggap remeh diriku hanya karena para _fans-_mu itu sering mengirimku surat ancaman."

"Jadi maksudmu kau bisa mengatasi itu sendirian?" Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandangi Luka yang menatapnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau mata Luka memang berkaca-kaca sekarang?

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," Suruh Luka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur," Luka membalikkan badannya dan setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah," Kaito berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. "_Oyasumi_," Ucap Kaito sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Bakaito_," Gumam Luka sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia melangkah menuju kasurnya, merebahkan diri dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kaito menguap sambil meregangkan badannya. Diliriknya sedikit Luka yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil yang Kaito yakin berisi rumus-rumus yang ditulis sendiri oleh Luka. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia memang mengenal Luka sejak kecil, tapi Kaito sama sekali tak tahu apa yang membuat Luka menjadi sosok gadis yang dingin seperti sekarang. Dan Kaito juga lupa sejak kapan gadis itu memilih berjalan dibelakangnya, tak lagi disampingnya seperti dulu.

"Luka," Panggil Kaito sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ku harap kau tak melupakan salah satu aturan yang kita sepakati," Luka ikut menghentikan langkahnya tepat dua langkah dibelakang Kaito.

Kaito mengehela nafas. Satu lagi yang membuat Kaito makin heran dengan perubahan Luka. "Tidak boleh memanggil nama depan satu sama lain saat diluar rumah."

Ya. Mereka berdua tidak boleh memanggil nama depan satu sama lain.

Aturan yang dibuat Luka saat keduanya baru memasukki sekolah menengah atas. Kaito tak pernah paham kenapa Luka membuat aturan itu. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan nama belakangnya. Hanya saja...

"Bagus. Kau mengingatnya Shion-_kun_."

... Ia rindu suara Luka yang memanggilnya Kaito seperti dulu. Ia rindu Luka yang dulu.

"Kalau kau diam seperti itu, kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke sekolah," Interupsi Luka.

Kaito yang semula memunggungi Luka berbalik. Entah karena dorongan apa, tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak menggapai jemari Luka dan menggenggam jemari mungil itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luka berseru sambil menyentak tangannya. Membuat genggaman Kaito terlepas.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi," Potong Luka sambil memegangi tangannya yang tadi digenggam Kaito. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang masih mematung.

Dan entah mengapa, Kaito merasa dadanya nyeri saat itu juga. Nyeri yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Tanyanya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

"Maaf _sensei_, saya terlambat," Ucap Megurine Luka setelah ia menggeser pintu kelasnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau semua murid yang ada dikelasnya kini tengah menatapnya kaget, dan juga sinis. Dan seorang guru yang sedang mengajar pun dibuat kaget oleh kehadiran Luka yang bisa dibilang sangat terlambat itu.

"Habis darimana saja kau Megurine?" Tanyanya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang didinding depan kelas. "Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh pagi," Lanjutnya sambil menghampiri Luka yang tertunduk.

"Maaf _sensei_ ada keperluan yang harus saya urus," Jawab Luka.

"Kau..." Guru itu menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga Luka sudah susah payah datang ke sekolah walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia sudah sangat terlambat. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kau datang terlambat, kuampuni kau," Guru itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju kursinya. "Silahkan duduk ditempatmu," Suruhnya kemudian.

"Terimakasih _sensei_," Luka membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya. Tapi ia merasa ada yang janggal ketika melewati meja Kaito yang kebetulan ada didepan mejanya.

...Lelaki itu tidak ada.

Dan Luka sekarang tahu kenapa para gadis yang ada dikelasnya menatap sinis dirinya sejak tadi.

"_Baka_," Ia bergumam sambil menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, tapi sosok Kaito belum juga muncul . Membuat Luka sedikit khawatir dengan Kaito. Apa lelaki itu memang tidak datang? Tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali datang menghampirinya dan berkali-kali pula Luka mencoba menepis pikiran itu.

"Kau membiarkannya tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang manja Luka," Gumamnya sambil memandangi langit musim semi yang cerah sore itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada dua orang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah berang.

"Megurine Luka!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka sambil menggebrak meja Luka. Membuat Luka sedikit kaget, lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu dan menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn?"

"Dimana Kaito-_kun_?" Tanya gadis itu, iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Luka sinis.

"Mana aku tahu," Luka menggidikkan bahu malas.

Gadis itu mendecih tepat diwajah Luka. "Tadi pagi Kaito-_kun_ sempat datang kesini dan menanyakanmu. Lalu ia pergi lagi setelah mengetahui kau belum datang," Jelasnya.

Iris Luka membulat sesaat. "Jangan coba membohongiku Hatsune Miku," Luka menatap iris Hatsune Miku dalam. Berusaha mencari kebohongan dari gadis berkuncir _twintail_ itu. Tapi Luka tidak menemukannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Miku-_sama_ itu tidak pernah berbohong!" Sahut seorang gadis berambut hijau yang berdiri dibelakang Miku, Gumi namanya.

Luka menghela nafas. "Lalu kalian mau apa?" Tanya Luka. Ia masih berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kaito.

"Aku ingin kau mencarinya sampai ketemu!" Perintah Miku yang langsung membuat Luka mendegus tawa.

"Cari saja sendiri. Lagipula—"

"Oh, jadi kau berani menyuruhku, hm?" Potong Miku. Ia menarik dagu Luka dan memajukan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa takut denganmu? Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia dan—"

_Plak!_

Miku menampar wajah Luka sangat keras hingga membuat kacamata Luka jatuh tepat didepan kaki Miku. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?" Tanyanya. Dan dengan sengaja, ia menginjak kacamata Luka hingga kacamata berbingkai _shappire_ itu tak lagi berbentuk.

"Kacamataku!" Luka berseru. Setelah itu, ia menatap mata Miku tajam. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Miku bisa saja mati saat itu juga akibat tatapan Luka yang bisa dibilang kelewat tajam itu.

Miku melepas dagu Luka dan tangannya beralih kerambut Luka. Menjambak rambut merah muda itu sangat kuat hingga membuat mata Luka sedikit berkaca akibat perih dikepalanya. "Aku sudah menahan ini sangat lama Lu-ka-_chan_," Miku berbisik ditelinga Luka. "Kau tahu, aku itu sangat menyukai Kaito-_kun_," Ia menyeringai. "Akan kulakukan apa saja agar Kaito-_kun_ bisa menjadi milikku," Ia akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Luka.

Luka terdiam sebentar. "Jadi kau—"

"Iya! Aku yang membuat semua kekasih Kaito-_kun_ memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak." Potong Miku sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Mata Luka semakin berkaca-kaca tatkala Hatsune Miku menguatkan cengkramannya pada rambut Luka.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa katamu?" Miku mendengus menahan tawa. "Itu karena—"

"Hatsune cukup!"

Seruan bersuara bariton yang berasal dari pintu kelas membuat Miku menoleh kesumber suara dan dengan cepat ia melepas cengramannya pada rambut Luka. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. "K-K-Kaito-_kun_..."

Sosok bersurai biru mendekat ke arah Luka dan Miku.

"I-ini tidak seperti ya-yang—"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," Potong lelaki yang ternyata Shion Kaito itu. "Padahal ku kira kau gadis yang baik," Lanjutnya sambil menatap Miku sendu.

Miku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, rencananya dalam waktu dekat ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu," Lanjut Kaito.

"Ja-jadi kau—"

"Tapi setelah melihatmu seperti ini aku..." Kaito menghela nafas. "Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu," Kaito berbalik ke arah Luka. Menatap gadis yang tengah tertunduk itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau kau menyakiti Luka, berarti kau juga menyakitiku," Kaito berucap dengan nada dingin. Kemudian, lelaki itu menggenggam jemari tangan Luka dan menarik gadis itu pergi menjauh dari Miku dan juga Gumi. "Ikut aku," Bisiknya pada Luka.

.

.

.

Kaito mengatur nafasnya begitu ia dan Luka sampai di atap sekolah. Diliriknya Luka yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan baru saja ia ingin berbicara tapi—

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

—Luka sudah lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan. Membuat Kaito terdiam. Luka benar, apa maksud semua ini?

"Maksudnya ya..." Kaito memasang tampang berfikir. "Entahlah," Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku serius," Luka mendecak. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Kaito.

Kaito terdiam. Ia pandangi wajah Luka lekat. Berusaha mencari alasan yang membuatnya bisa jadi seperti itu.

"H-hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Luka memperingatkan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat begitu _shappire_ Kaito menatapnya dalam. Dan Luka benci itu.

Kaito masih diam dan memandangi Luka lekat seakan tak peduli dengan peringatan Luka. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin karena kau itu sahabatku."

Seketika Luka merasakan lehernya tercekat dan rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya. "Jadi karena itu..." Ia bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menggumamkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kaito sambil membungkuk, berusaha mencari kilatan _shappire_ Luka diantara helaian merah muda Luka yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu.

Tak jawaban.

"Hei, Luka. Kau tidak— A-ap-apa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" Tanya Kaito ketika ia melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir turun menuju dagu gadis itu, ia sudah tak peduli dengan aturan _nama depan _itu karena saking paniknya. "L-Lu-Luka, katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis? Apa Hatsune menyakitimu?"

Luka masih terdiam.

"Oi Luka!" Kaito memegang kedua bahu Luka erat. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyeka rambut Luka.

Luka mengalihkan wajahnya. Bermaksud mencegah Kaito menyeka rambutnya. Ia tak mau Kaito melihat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

Kaito menghela nafas. Kemudian langsung saja, tanpa meminta pesertujuan Luka lelaki itu langsung mendekap Luka. Membuat isakan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Hei, hei. Tenang. Aku disini," Ia mengelus punggung Luka. Berusaha memberi rasa nyaman pada gadis itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Luka yang sadar kalau Kaito kini tengah memeluknya berontak sambil berusaha mendorong dada bidang Kaito.

"Tidak akan. Tidak sampai kau berhenti menangis," Kaito mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Luka.

"Le-pas-kan!" Luka masih mencoba melepas dekapan Kaito. Tapi hingga tiga menit kemudian, Luka masih tetap berada dalam dekapan Kaito.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau berhenti menangis."

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini padaku?!" Luka berseru lebih keras.

Kaito hanya terdiam. Jujur, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua kejadian ini terjadi karena ia hanya ingin melindungi Luka... mungkin?

"Kenapa kau diam?! Jawab aku Shion Kaito!" Isak Luka makin keras, membuat kata-katan yang Luka ucapkan terputus-putus.

"Aku—"

"Awalnya aku tak tahu kenapa setiap berada didekatmu jantungku selalu berdetak diluar batas normal, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali kau bersama atau bercerita tentang gadis lain ada rasa sesak yang datang memenuhi dadaku..." Luka mencengkram seragam Kaito. "Tapi belakangan aku tahu kalau yang kurasakan ini..." Luka semakin membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kaito. "... Adalah perasaan cinta." Lanjutnya disertai isak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau..." Kaito memandangi helaian merah muda Luka kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa Luka mengatakan hal itu. Dan—

"Jadi perasaan yang selama ini mengangguku adalah perasaan cinta?" Kaito melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luka.

Luka mendongak menatap _shappire_ Kaito. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Jantung berdetak cepat, ada rasa sesak setiap ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu," Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang berfikir. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu ketika bersama mantan-mantan kekasihku yang lain."

Entah kenapa, saat itu juga Luka merasakan sesak yang hinggap didadanya menguap entah kemana.

"Aku minta maaf."

Luka terdiam.

"Karena selama ini sudah menyakitimu."

Mereka pun diselimuti hening dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga...

Luka menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku untuk tidak menolak permintaanmu, hm?" Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kaito. "Kau ku maafkan."

Kaito kembali memeluk Luka, kali ini lebih erat. "Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku!" Seru Kaito ditengah pelukannya.

Luka tercengang. "Secepat itukah? Kau baru—"

"Karena aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu, aku pun sudah mengetahui apa nama perasaanku, dan kau juga sudah mengetahui perasaanku. Jadi, daripada terlambat lebih baik aku memintanya sekarang," Kaito tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Luka mendengus tawa. "Bagaimana jika aku—"

Dan sebuah gerakan tak terduga terjadi. Dengan cepat, Kaito mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Luka. Dan ciuman singkat itu sukses membuat Luka membelalakkan matanya.

"Kaito apa yang—"

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, jadi kau harus menerimaku."

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya sudah terasa panas sekarang. "_Baka_," Ucapnya.

Kaito tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, banyak gadis-gadis yang menginginkan—"

"Baiklah. Aku menerimamu," Potong Luka.

"Hei, harusnya kau menatap wajah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu," Kaito mengulum tawanya. "Ekspresimu membuatku ingin menciummu—"

"HENTAI!" Luka berseru sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito dan ia pun berhasil lepas dari pelukan Kaito. "Kau lengah," Ia tertawa sambil berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito mendengus tawa. Kemudian ia pun berlari kecil meninggalkan atap. Menyusul Luka yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. "Itu baru Megurine Luka yang kukenal."

.

.

.

End

N/A : Yohooo! This is my first KaiLuka Fanfic! Entah bagaimana ketika ngeliat pairing ini aku langsung terpesona. Mungkin karena Kaito itu biru dan Luka itu merah muda? *Nggak nyambung -* Tapi mereka _couple_ yang cocok kan? Kan? Kan? Hehehe. Oh, buat Miku Lovers. Aku minta maaf kalau disini Miku jadi tukang _bully _ya. Aku hanya bingung harus memakai siapa dalam adegan itu. _Hontou, Hontou ni Gomennasai! _Dan satu lagi, maaf yah kalau fanfic aku yang ini lagi-lagi masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers :) _Hontou ni Gomennasai_ *Ojigi* Dan untuk judulnya? Huweee, aku nggak pinter bikin judul *nangisbombay* Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau judul sama jalan ceritanya nggak nyambung *Ojigi lagi* Oke, direview boleh? Mau ngasih saran atau kritik? Silahkan, tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya! _Arigatou!_


End file.
